


WICKED High School for Gifted Children

by Spidermansalterego



Series: WICKED High [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is new to WICKED high school- a boarding school where not even the teachers know what the name stands for and you need a passkey just to leave the building - It doesn't take long for him to discover just how complicated a small boarding school is when everyone knows your business and you know everyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WICKED High School for Gifted Children

The first thing Thomas hears after swinging open the heavy doors of WICKED high school, is the shrill sound of a girl yelling.

"Newt!"

Thomas watches as a girl with dark skin and an unbelievably short skirt skitters across the wide hallway. She continues to yell as she crossing it, seemingly trying to get the attention of a tall blonde boy that Thomas can only assume is named Newt. Beside him stands a muscular Asian boy, with  dark hair and a smug grin on his face. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms, as if he's trying his hardest to look cool. Thomas can't help but notice that he does, in fact, look pretty cool.

Dragging his rolling suitcase behind him and trying his best not to listen into a conversation that isn't his, he attempts to find the main office. It takes him a second before he realizes that the room beside the muscular boy is the office. He wiggles the doorknob and finds it locked.  He catches snippets of the conversation as he waits.

"Did you talk to ratman about the cheer uniforms?"

"Yeah, they've gotta go." Newt responds.

Thomas watches as the boy leaning against the wall dramatically eyes the girl in the skirt.  "Unfortunately." He says, his smug smile growing wider after he speaks. The girl rolls her eyes, equally dramatically, and smacks him on his arm. He feigns a look of offense and grasps his arm. "Ouch." He whines "That was just mean."

"Good." She says, running her fingers through her black hair. She turns her attention back to Newt. "Well, do we at least get new ones? Can we use these" She gestures towards her tiny skirt. "For practice today?

Newt gives her a friendly smile"I called the company and they said they'd do a trade out because we've only had them for a few months and there's another school with our colours that doesn't mind buying them used." Thomas watches Newt shrug.  "You can keep them until tomorrow, but I have to clean them before I send them back so if you could tell the squad to give them back by then that would be great."

The girl bounces excitedly for a moment and places a quick kiss to the blonde boy's cheek. His face immediately turns a shade of red and he turns away to hide it.

"Thanks Newt!" She says with a grin

"Anytime." He mumbles as she runs off enthusiastically.

It takes Thomas a second to realize how obvious he's being about listening in and how rude he must seem. He looks at the door, pretending to be interested in the little black sign that read 'Main Office' Out of the corner of his eye he sees Newt flick his head to gesture towards Thomas. He turns to look at Newt again and gets a polite smile in return. Thomas flashes him an awkward smile of his own.

"Hey." The blonde boy says, extending his hand so Thomas can shake it. "Name's Newt. You're the newbie, right?"

"Thomas." He says, staring at Newt for a moment before shaking his hand. "How'd you know I'm new?"

"Small school." Newt says with a shrug. "Maybe, 100 people go here and I think I know all of 'em by name. Pretty hard to not notice a newbie."

Thomas nods and opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by the muscular boy dramatically clearing his throat, as if he's upset that everyone isn't paying attention to him for a moment. Newt rolls his eyes at him, but the smile on his face makes the action seem less annoyed and more affectionate.

"This drama queen is Minho." Newt says

"That's me!" Minho says with a grin "You can call me Queen Minho if you wanna, greenie."

"I'm not going to do that." Thomas says, dryly. Minho tilts his head back and laughs.

"Fair enough." He says, not unkindly. "So, you got your room and door keys yet?"

"Not yet." Thomas says. "Waiting for that now."

"Oh, Ratman's in a meeting. I'll grab it for you!" Newt says helpfully. He pulls a lanyard off of his neck that Thomas hadn't even noticed was there in the first place. The end holds a white card with WICKED written on in thick black letters. Newt swipes the card on a pad beside the door and it quickly lets him in with a quiet 'beep'. Newt disappears behind the door.

. "How can he just get into the office?" Thomas asks, dumbfounded.

"Master key." Minho says with a shrug and a grin that tells Thomas just how fond of Newt this boy is. "He's student council president. The key lets him get into every room in the school."

" _Every_ room?"

"Well, every room that isn't the girl's dorm. Teresa gets that one, she's Newt's female co-president."

"Who's Teresa?"

"The female co-president." Minho says, grinning at his own joke. "You'll meet her later, everyone eats dinner together so you'll see her there."

Thomas nods, not sure whether or not he should keep asking questions but Newt saves them from silence by emerging from behind the door, key card in hand.

"Here you go, Tommy!" He says with a smile that makes Thomas brush off the nickname. "One keycard that gets you into your dorm, the school, the classrooms, the bathrooms and the dining hall!"

"This schools pretty high security." Thomas says, taking the key from Newt and slipping it into his jean pocket.

Newt shrugs. "You get used to it. Hey, there's you roommate." He gestures towards a short, pudgy kid with a gigantic backpack. "His names Chuck, he's the youngest kid to ever go to this school. Basically a bloody genius. CHUCK!"

Chuck jumps at the noise and looks toward Newt in awe, as if he's a rockstar.

"Chuck, meet your new roommate." Newt says when Chuck approaches them.

"Nice to meet you!" The kid says, enthusiastically. "I'm uh, Chuck. But I guess you already knew that."

"You wanna give Tommy here a tour?" Newt asks after Thomas and Chuck shake hands politely. "I'd do it myself but I've gotta help Teresa and Harriet plan the dance."

"I can do that!" He says, excitedly.

"Good that." Newt says, nodding. "I'll see you shanks at dinner." He says, turning to walk away.

"See you later, Thomas" Minho says, following Newt. "You too, Chuck."

"Shanks?" Thomas asks, scrunching up his face.

Chuck shrugs. "I don't know, I'm almost as new as you are, to be honest. You'll catch on soon enough. Do you wanna go to our dorm first so you can drop off your bag?" Chuck says almost too fast for Thomas to understand.

Thomas nods "Alright." He follows Chuck to the big front door and watches as he swipes his key to get out of the building. Thomas bites his lip and hopes it doesn't take too long for him to get used to the high security school.

\--

Chuck talks a mile a minute as they walk to the close by building and climb up a flight of stairs. Thomas is confused as to what the numbers and letters on the doors mean. Each room has a thick, black number on it, as well as two little plates that say B and a number.

"Here we are" Chuck says, using his card to enter a room with the number 10 on it, as well two plates with A0 and A1 respectively.

"What do the numbers mean?" Thomas asks, as he walks through the door. The room is a simple dorm room, with two beds, two dressers and two nightstands beside each bed. At the end of each bed is a trunk, each with the same number and letter as the door.

"Honestly? No clue." Chuck says with a shrug. "I don't even know what WICKED stands for, to be honest."

Thomas tilts his head at Chuck in confusion. "You applied for a school and never even learned the name of it?"

"Didn't apply myself." He says, plopping down on the bed with A0 on the trunk. "My mom applied for me and I didn't even know until the day before I left."

"Huh." Thomas says, starting to unpack his bags. After a moment of Chuck silently watching him unpack, Thomas speaks again. "So are you and Newt good friends?"

"God no!" Chuck says, widening his eyes. "Newt's just really friendly to everyone. He mostly hangs out with Minho, pretty sure they're _doing_ _it_ too."

"Doing it?" Thomas asks, not turning away from his unpacking.

"Y'know like" He pauses "Sex. And stuff. They're really close."

"How do you know they're doing it?"

"Just guessing. Why, you got a problem with it?" Chuck asks, challenging him.

"'course not." Thomas says, rolling his eyes. "Just curious is all."

"Good that." Chuck says. "After you're done unpacking we should go grab your welcome package from Student Services and then we can grab dinner."

"What's a welcome package?" He asks

"It has your schedule and stuff in it. Also you get assigned into a Sunday group based on your personality, physicality and intellect, so you need to get sorted into that as well. "

"This school is weird." Thomas says with a shake of his head.

Chuck shrugs "You get used to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this, to be honest. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too dull!


End file.
